cartoonnetworkfandomcom_da-20200214-history
Cartoon Network
Cartoon Network er en amerikansk tv-kanal, der viser tegnefilm og tv-serier for børn. Findes også i synkroniseret udgave i Danmark. Kanalen sender 24 timer i døgnet og 7 dage om ugen. Cartoon Network er en betalingskanal, dvs. at man enten skal have parabol, kabel-tv, antenneforening eller en anden form for betalingstv, der har Cartoon Network i deres programpakke, hvis man vil have mulighed for at se kanalen på sit fjernsyn. I marts 2008 har Cartoon Network i Danmark udvidet med tv-kanalen Boomerang. Serier Originale Cartoon Network-serier Europæiske co-produktioner Nuværende serier Serier med * til sidst bliver kun sendt under "Cartoon Network Classics" Kørende originale animerede serie * Eventyr Tid (2010-nu) * Gumballs Fantastiske Verden (2011-nu) * Regular Show (2010-nu) Kørende erhvervede animerede serier * Angelo Styrer (2010-nu) * DreamWorks Dragons: Defenders of Berk (2012-nu) * Garfield (2009-nu) * My Little Pony Friendship Magic (2010-nu) * Star Wars: Klonkrigerne (2008-nu) * Transformers: Prime: Beast Hunters * Venskabsbyen (2009-nu) * Young Justice (2011-2013) * Egyxos (udsendes kun i USA) Færdige originale serier * Ben 10: Alien Force (2008-2010) * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2010-2012) * Dexters Laboratorium (1996-2003) * Ed, Edd og Eddy (1999-2009) * Frygtløs - den frygtsomme hund (1999-2002) * Grumme eventyr med Billy og Mandy (2003-2008) * Johnny Bravo (1997-2004) * Min bedste ven er en abe (2005-2008) * Powerpuff pigerne (1997-2005) Færdige erhvervede animerede serier * Chop Socky Chooks (2008) * Den lyserøde panter og hans venner (2010) * DreamWorks Dragons: Riders of Berk (2012-2013) * Krampe-tvillingerne (2001-2006) * The Looney Tunes Show (2011-2013) * Redakai: Conquer the Kairu (2011-2013) * Scooby Doo! Mysterie-banden (2010-2013) * ThunderCats (2011-2012) * Transformers: Prime (2010-2012) * Xiaolin Showdown (2003-2006) Tidligere sendte serier Serier med * til sidst har af forskellige årsager endnu ikke sendt alle afsnit, og de vil derfor komme tilbage i fremtiden. Originale animerede serier * Ben 10 (2005-2008) * Camp Lazlo (2005-2008) * Chowder (2007-2010) * Egerndrengen (2006-2008) * Flapjack (2008-2010) * Fosters hjem for fantasivenner (2004-2009) * Får i storbyen (2000-2002) * Generator Rex (2010-2012) * Grum og Grusom (2001-2002) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2004-2006) * Jeg er Væsel (1997-1999) * Jimmys skøre verden (2007-2008) * Juniper Lee (2005-2007) * Klasse 3000 (2006-2008) * Ko og Kylling (1997-1999) * Kodenavn: Naboens børn (2002-2008) * Megas XLR (2004-2005) * Mike Lu og Og (1999-2000) * Samurai Jack (2001-2004) * The Secret Saturdays (2008-2010) * Star Wars: Klonkrigerne (2003-2005) * Symbionic Titan (2010-2011) * Tidspatrulien (2001-2003) * Transformers (2007-2009) * What a Cartoon? (1995-1997) Originals live-action serier * Level Up (2012-2013) * Erhvervede animerede serier * Agent Egern (1993) * Atom Ant (1965-1968) * Atomic Betty (2004-2008) * Bakugan: Kamp Klanen (2007-2008) * Bakugan: Fjenden Fra Gundalia (2010-2011) * Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge (2011-2012) * Bakugan: Ny Vestroia (2009-2010) * Banana Splits (1968-1970) * Batman: Den tapre og modige (2009-2011) * Battle B-Daman (2004) * Beetlejuice (1989-1992) * Bernard (2006-nu) * Beyblade (2001) * Beyblade: Metal Fury (2012-2013) * Beyblade: Metal Fusion (2010-2011) * Beyblade: Metal Masters (2011-2012) * Beyblade: Shogun Steel (2013-2014) * Beywheelz (2012) * Cubix (2001-2003) * Dasterdly og Muttley i deres Flyvene Maskiner (1969-1970) * De Fantastiske Fire (2006-2010) * Den Bedste Ed (2009-2011) * Dink, the Little Dinosaur (1989-1990) * Duck Dodgers (2003-2006) * Familien Addams (1992-1993) * Familien Flintstone (1960-1966) * Familien Jetson (1962-1963) * Fremtidens Batman (1999-2001) * Grønne Lygte (2012-2013) * Hero 108 (2010-2012) * Hong Kong Phooey (1977) * Huckleberry Hound (1958-1962) * Hvalpen Scooby Doo (1988-1991) * Hva' så Scooby-Doo (2002-2005) * Johnny Test (2005-nu * Josie og Missekattene (1970-1972) * Justice League (2001-2005) * Koala Brødrene (2004-2006) * Landet for længe siden (2007-2008) * Looney Tunes (1955-nu) * Masken (1995-1997) * Mesterdetektiven Droopy (1943-1958) * Motormus fra Mars (2006-2007) * Mr. Bean (2002-2004) * Mucha Lucha (2002-2005) * Ned Neutron (1993-1995) * The New Scooby-Doo Movies (1972–1973) * Ozzy & Drix (2002-2004) * Pinky & The Brain (1995-2001) * Pororo (2003-2009) * Puppy in my pocket (2011) * The Quick Draw McGraw Show (1959-1962) * Radiserne (1965-nu) * Robotboy (2005-2008) * Rumnørderne (2005) * Sabrina (1999-2000) * Sabrinas hemmelige liv (2003-2004) * Scooby-Doos 13 spøgelser (1985) * The Scooby-Doo Show (1976–1978) * Sidekick (2010-nu) * Skipper Skræk (2001-2003) * Smølferne (1981-1989) * Snagglepuss (1961) * Spaceout (2002) * Stubbe og Scooby på sporet (2006-2008) * Sunes Verden (2002-2003) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003-2009) * Teen Titans (2003-2006) * Thomas og vennerne (1984-nu) * Tintin (1991-1992) * To dumme hunde (1993-1995) * Tom og Jerry (1940-1967) * Total Drama Action (2009-2010) * Total Drama Island (2007-2009) * Total Drama Revenge of the Island (2012) * Total Drama World Tour (2010-2011) * Top Cat (1961-1962) * Transformers: Cybertron (2004-2005) * Transformers: Energon (2005-2006) * X-Men: Evolution (2000-2003) * Yogi bear (1961-1993) * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (2004-2008) Erhvervede live-action serier * Baxter (2010-2011) * Cartoon Network: Pot og Pande (2009-2012) * Den Nyeste Sladder (2007-2010) * Spionfamilien (2007-2010) en:Cartoon Network Kategori:Kanal